Aftermath
by hell-eyes
Summary: It's years after the war. Voldemort won, Draco's a vampire, with some loyalty issues? What happens when Draco Malfoy meets Harry Potter's daughter and turns her into a vampire? Rated R just in case. Dark fiction, some blood and suicide.
1. Memories

He sat, silent, stolid, still. Below, through the rain and mist, he saw all of the figures of his family and friends gathered around one of the headstones of the Malfoy family cemetery. His mother was weeping. Sadness was not a rare emotion in the Malfoy family anymore, or what was left of the family. None of the Death Eaters there showed any emotion at all. They were simply there because Lucius Malfoy had been powerful.

As he looked down from his post, high on one of the peaks of the East Wing of the Malfoy manor, memories flooded his mind. It had been years, he had forgotten how many, since he was back at school. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger: the Trio. How he hated them. He looked at them with the utmost disgust. But Harry was dead now. Much to his surprise, the Dark Lord had managed to kill him. He had left Granger and Weasley alone, but the world had changed so much since then, they'd probably be dead by now anyway.

Walking down the streets, or even flying over them on a broom was enough to make anyone see that all that had resulted from the last and successful uprising of Voldemort was destruction, chaos and decay. The Dark Lord had power, but over what? This hell hole? In the end, fighting on the dark side had not been worth it. Worth anything. Come to think of it, he didn't really join wholeheartedly in the first place. The family ties of the Malfoys were enough to drive anyone mad. From a young age, he had been driven to the dark side by his father, his mother, everyone. But this is what the dark side got you...death.

After the War, he had tried to leave the dark side, but Voldemort wouldn't allow it. Everything was to be destroyed if it disobeyed the Dark Lord. He would wipe entire families clean off of the map, leaving no trace. But he was a Malfoy. His father had helped during the war, and he had now earned even more power now that it was all over. That was the only thing that the name Malfoy had helped him with. But the help had come with a price. He hadn't died, but he was exiled, and the name Draco Malfoy was disgraced forever. He had spent some time as a loner, living off of what he could, with no one to turn to. A prisoner inside himself. He had found himself longing to go home. Home to the place where he had learned to hate. The place that seethed with hatred itself.

He had resisted, however, and found an underground group of people, still fighting for the cause of good. Although Harry had been killed, and Dumbledore, many of their followers had gone to the dark, or died trying to fight it. The few that had escaped were here, mainly hidden in the woods, or sometimes even the sewers. They had heard about Draco's exile and had offered to take him in. It was here that he discovered that Granger and Weasley were still alive. They had not, by any means, extended welcome to him. After the death of Harry, they were mere shells of their former selves. They were deathly pale all of the time, their eyes dark. No life existed anymore. They were simply alive, but not living.

He had stayed with this group for a long while. By then,Draco had stopped caring about time. The end of the world had come, it just was taking its sweet time. There was no future anymore. Just survival of today. He worked harder to pull his own weight in the underground groups, and was finally accepted by Hermione. Weasley, however, was still hostile. He didn't believe that a Malfoy could change. They were out on a mission to sabotage yet another one of the Dark Lord's plans to kill all of the members of yet another family, and Draco had gotten separated from the team. The next thing he realized, he was grabbed and bitten on the neck. He remembered feeling all of the warmth and life draining from his body, but it was being replaced by a strange cold. This cold was fueling him. Now he had a thirst for blood.

The news had gotten to his parents, and they had a funeral, with no body. Lucius had told everyone that Draco had been attacked by a pack of rabid wolves and mauled horribly. No one was the wiser as Draco perched on the very spot he was now, and he watched his own funeral take place. The rest of the time between that day and this one was all blurred. The occasional kill, the blood sucking, and constant cold. He once again, lived on his own, exiled by the exiles. He was truly a no one. He was the undead. But he didn't want to go back. Better this than the bitter hatred of home.

Now he sat, watching his fathers funeral, emotionless. If anything, he felt sorry for his mother, who had no one left now. But he doubted that she'd even take him back even though everyone else was gone. All of a sudden, an owl hooted loudly and his attention snapped back to the funeral. The people were departing, the once black mass of their robes scattered into several smaller masses in the distance. He stood up and stretched his legs. It was dark and he was hungry.


	2. Eternal Hunger

**_a/n: i didnt put a note on the beginning of chap 1 cos i had a brain laps so here's one. hannah, thanks for the review_. _i rather like this chapter._**

_disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I probably wouldn't be posting on here. I'd be writing books, and I'd be filthy rich.

* * *

_

He didn't much care what he found, but he had the taste for blood tonight, maybe even human blood. He treaded silently through the desolate streets. No one came out after dark anymore. The occasional prostitute was just about the only person you would see even this early in the night. A group of them called out to him as he quickly passed. He hunched his shoulders and continued on. He'd rather have a decent person to give eternal life to.

Eventually, he wandered into a muggle town and decided to look there. One couldn't really call it a muggle town anymore. After the War, all of the dark witches and wizards came out of hiding and took it upon themselves to blend the muggle world with the magical world. Many muggles had died, but killing them off just wasn't as fun anymore, Draco supposed.

There was a rustling noise behind him and he wheeled around, to find a cat chasing a rat around the corner and into the darkness of an alley. "Damn animals", he murmured to himself. He turned back around and continued his walk through the cracked, uneven streets. The occasional chirp of a cricket or hoot of an owl would catch his attention, but the otherwise the streets were deserted. He padded along, a little longer when finally he heard the jingling of a set of keys.

He stepped quickly into a shadow and waited with baited breath. A muggle woman was leaving a house and briskly walking to her car. Now was his time.

"Excuse me," Draco said, stepping out of the shadows, trying to sound innocently polite, "I need a ride, can you take me to this address?" He put his hand in his pocket and a piece of paper with the address to the Malfoy manor appeared between his fingers. He pulled it out and handed it to her. She took the paper, looked at it, and then him, then back at the paper.

"Yeah, I suppose," she looked at him again, studying his face. "It's on my way anyway. Get in."

"Thanks." he said, and got into the car. He had never been inside a muggle car before, and everything inside gave him a mild curiosity, but he dared not touch anything, afraid that he'd give himself up.

They had driven a couple of miles when Draco took his wand out of his pocket secretly, and tapped the door with it and the car sputtered and died.

She hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand. "Damn it! That's the second time this week!" She got out and opened the hood of the car and steam poured out. Draco got out too, and stood beside her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much about cars." he said, looking at her. In the dim light of the street lamp, he saw that she was pretty, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. It's the car, it's a piece of shit." she sighed. There was a certain sadness behind her eyes now, Draco couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was.

She rubbed her temples in frustration, trying to figure out what to do. "I guess we'll have to walk. We're closer to the address that you wanted to go to. Does it have a phone?"

He was somewhat caught off guard by the notion of going back to the manor again. He had just been using it as an excuse to get some time to attack this girl, whoever she was. "Huh? Er... yeah it does have a phone. How far do you reckon it is?"

"At least a couple of miles," she said, looking down the road.

"Yeah okay."

They walked in silence for a while. If Draco were to attack her right now, she'd surely scream and wake up the entire neighborhood. _Not that they're not used to it already with Voldemort in power,_ he thought savagely. Though many years had past, he was not about to forgive himself or anyone else that had been on the Dark Side.

He finally broke the silence, "So where are you going this late at night?"

"It's not that late, it's only nine. And it's none of your business where I am going," she said quickly, not looking at him.

"Well, I could make it my business," he replied, "and I think I will."

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, frowning as she finally looked up at him.

"Why don't you want me to know?"

"I don't trust you."

This was going to be a problem for him. He would now have to gain her trust before he could lure her into his trap. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm just trying to go home."

"Okay." She turned away again, but she still looked unsure.

"But I would like to know you," he began. Her expression changed again. He continued, "I mean, you seem nice. I trust you. I don't have anyone anymore. My father just died. We had his funeral today." He was trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Do you live with anyone?"

"No, my parents are dead. They have been for a long time."

_Good, she's vulnerable_, he thought. He was also mildly surprised that she hadn't noticed his teeth yet, but it was dark, after all.

The walked for a long while, just talking. He had found out that her name was McKayla. She was twenty years old, and she was a muggle. She had somehow been lucky enough to escape Voldemort's wrath. The Malfoy mansion was a silhouette against the night sky, lit by the almost full moon. McKayla had grown much friendlier during the conversation, and would probably be willing to go inside.

"Wow, you live here?" she asked as the walked up the lawn.

"Yeah, it's my parents house, or was," he said, catching his mistake. He didn't want to give himself up this close to the kill.

"Oh, I see. I've always wondered who lived here."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Oh," she said, startled, "I can't, I have to..."

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Just for a few minutes, for some tea." He watched as she forgot her worries. This was a trick that he had used numerous times on his female victims.

"Oh, okay." She smiled a little, "Your hands are cold."

"They're always cold," he said. He led her through a side door, and into a parlor. A fire was already crackling in the grate of the huge fireplace, and shadows dances sporadically around the room. They sat on a buttery soft black leather couch, one of Draco's favorites as a child. "Tea?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

He poured two cups of tea, deciding that seduction would be his method this time, but at the same time, a twinge of guilt pierced him. He had never gotten to know his victims before. The had all been nameless food to him. Still, he was hungry and there was no telling when his next kill would be.

"Thanks," she said, taking the tea and sipping it.

He scooted a bit closer to her, "Do you trust me now?"

"Well I..." she began, but he put his index finger to her lips to shush her. She looked frightened again.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." He ran his finger over her chin and down her neck. She calmed immediately. In his opinion, it was abilities like these that made being a vampire worthwhile. She was falling quickly under his spell. Her breathing became shallow, but it came evenly, and her eyes were locked on him.

He got even closer and finally kissed her lips lightly. He began to make his way down the side of her neck when she put a hand on his chest and stopped him. "Wait, I don't even know who you are."

She could feel his icy breath on her neck as he paused for a second. "Draco Malfoy," he whispered and plunged his teeth into her skin.

She gasped as his teeth broke the skin on her neck. As the warm blood spilled over his lips and into his mouth, the life was gradually leaving her. The warmth of her body was disappearing. The hand on Draco's chest slid and fell into her own lap. Her head slowly fell to the side, exposing more of her neck to him.

By the time he had drank his fill of blood, she had stopped breathing altogether. He conjured a cloth and wiped his mouth, and then he mopped up the blood that was still oozing from the puncture wounds. He waited patiently and watched as the wounds healed over. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, gasping for air.


End file.
